Many truck owners, especially those with short bed trucks such as crew cab pickup trucks, find it useful to be able to leave the tailgate in the down position and to utilize a bed extender to safely secure more cargo and/or longer cargo. Bed extenders known in the art typically pivot about their attachment point at the sides of the truck bed between a stowed position inside the bed, allowing the tailgate to be closed, and a deployed position across the tailgate when the tailgate is opened. A down side of such bed extenders is that they are typically semi permanently attached to the truck bed and may interfere with the transportation of cargo when not in use. Further, in the event the owner of the motor vehicle removes the bed extender and stores it in the garage, it may not be with the motor vehicle when needed most. Of course, the installation and removal of such a bed extender is often time-consuming and definitely inconvenient. In fact some designs are cumbersome to install and uninstall.
This document relates to a new and improved bed extender that is fully integrated into the sidewalls and tailgate of the truck so as to always be available for use when needed yet stowed completely out of the way when not in use so as to not interfere with the hauling of any cargo in the cargo bed at any time.